


But Baby, It's Cold Outside

by amnesiaccyborg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiaccyborg/pseuds/amnesiaccyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's never seen the draw to snow. It's cold, wet, and all around uninteresting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby, It's Cold Outside

“Come on, Sherlock, it’ll be fun.”

“No, it will be cold and wet and irritating and not at all interesting.” Sherlock huffed, his arms folded over his chest as he pouted petulantly. He looked out the window and sniffed again.

“You’re always complaining about people. Well, there aren’t any people. Except for me. So that’s something, isn’t it?”

He didn’t answer, but his pout became slightly less pronounced. “And we’ve got wifi.” John continued. Sherlock perked right up (well, as much as Sherlock could perk, which wasn’t very much) at that.

~

“It’s cold.” was the first sentence out of Sherlock’s mouth as they stepped into the homely little cabin.

“Yes, that’s because we haven’t turned the heat on.” John said, flipping on the lights before going to turn on the heat. “It should warm up in a few minutes.”

“I’m bored.” Sherlock collapsed on the sofa.

“Cook something. Make tea. I don’t know.” John was busy fiddling with the thermostat. “On second thought, don’t make tea. Definitely don’t make tea.”

“It wasn’t so bad last time.” Sherlock argued.

“Yes, it was.” John paused for a moment. “Still cold?”

“Yes.” “Great, we’re going outside.”

“What?! Why? It’s-”

“Cold, yes, I know.” John finished. “But it’s fun. Come on, didn’t you ever make snowmen and snow angels and have snowball fights?”

“No.”

John’s jaw dropped. “How have you never-you know what, it doesn’t matter. You have missed out on so much.”

“Please. Throwing chunks of frozen water at one another hardly sounds interesting.”

“We’re going outside, Sherlock.” John said, ushering him out the door. “And by the time we get back, it’ll be nice and warm.” Sherlock looked miffed, but did not complain. He glared at the ice, and John was half expecting it to melt just from the man’s willpower. “Okay, so I s’pose we can skip snow angels for now. I don’t really want to roll around in the snow-”

“Finally, some sense-”

“But we are definitely having a snowball fight.”

“Wh-” And that was as far as Sherlock Holmes got before a snowball came hurtling towards his face.


End file.
